


Traps are His Flirting

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alone, F/M, body heat, but there's smut, it's actually soft in places, they must remove their clothes to survive, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Doctor falls into a trap and finds the Master there. It gets very cold at night in a pit, so sharing body heat is vital - and how else can they keep blood flowing and stay warm?A light, amusing story, with 13/Dhawan just how I like them...ahem...naked.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Traps are His Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/gifts).



> A gift for my best friend <3 First smut I've written in a while :-/ I hope it brightens this day a tiny bit.

The Doctor folded her arms as she surveyed her surroundings - a dark pit. That was the only way she could describe it. She had fallen through a very basic trap - branches covering a large hole in the ground. The drop had been around 30 feet - thankfully a significant pile of ferns - strategically placed had broken her fall. Slightly unusual that a trap of that nature would have such a comfortable landing, but still, she chose not to worry about that and focus on working out why the trap had been set and if indeed, it had been set for her. 

Ignoring the dirt on her clothes, she began to run her hands along the walls, feeling a very firm surface, not typical of a basic underground woodland trap and therefore not easy to climb out of. She was so focused on examining every inch of the wall as she circled it, that she didn’t even pause - until her hands left earth and leaf and were suddenly on fabric and the form chest of another person. 

She gasped and jumped back, her eyes beginning to adjust n the dark, just enough to make out a rather satisfied grin

“Master,” she said. “Should have known this was your work.”

“Yes Doctor,” he said, rolling his eyes and looking in amusement at her hands, still flat against his chest. “I set a trap with myself inside it. I’d day that would be nowhere near as amusing as watching from a distance, but keep exploring with your hands love.”

She pulled her hands away, rolling her eyes as she stepped back, determined not to show him the flash of warmth and relief she felt at the sudden appearance and proximity of him.

“Well if you didn't set this trap, that means you fell in it too - not like you,” she said. 

“Oh it’s just like me Doctor, to get mixed up in a giant mess, I only show you my highlights - not gonna flirt without my game face on. Didn’t fall though - they pushed me in. Now you’ve joined me, what are we doing about this? You’re good at talking your way out of things - violence hasn't worked for me, they only got more affronted when I killed some of them.”

“That why they put you in here?”

“Well yeah, they took exception to a little recreational murder. Touchy species this lot.”

“Most species get upset about murder Master, basic etiquette.”

“Ah well, that’s on them for being so sensitive,” he said, leaning back against the wall casually.

“It’s not on them - if you do something to cause people pain, they’re going to get upset - hence getting cast into a pit Master.”

“Ah well, I had fun in the castle for a while before they overthrew me,” he said. 

“You installed yourself as their king,” she said, shaking her head. “Murdered half the village and then they overthrew you and sentenced you to...how long in here?”

“To death - but I have a recall on my TARDIS in progress - going to take around three days and it’ll materialise right here. I’ll even give you a lift to yours if you like, just sit tight in a pit for a while and make our escape.”

“Anything we can do to speed that up?” she asked. 

“No, three days. Don't think you can survive three days down here with me?”

“Course I can!” she scoffed. 

He sat down and watched as she crawled around the floor, hands slowly searching for any useful substances as she managed to locate a few twigs and begin to work on making a flame, much to the Master’s amusement as he sat on the bed of ferns, his coat stretched out beneath him. 

“Doctor,” he said, chuckling. “You’re not going to cook these ferns - look around you, there's nothing else to eat. Might I make a suggestion?”

“She looked up from the ground, twigs in her hair and her hands caked in dirt. 

“If it involves any more murder then no you can’t.”

“They’ve left us here to rot - we know we have three days, three long days of just you and me, a cold barren pit and our growing,” he paused, leaning forward, his hands on his thighs. “Insatiable….hunger”

“Our...insatiable…”

“Hunger Doctor, yes,” he said. 

“Stop talking about food when were stuck here without any,” she said, swallowing at the way his eyes penetrated her.

“Wasn’t talking about food love,” he said. 

“Ah...you..oh, I see, not food, very much not that kind of hunger then,” she said, kneeling on the ground and looking up at him on his slightly elevated position on the ferns . “Not that kind...at all..”

“Relax love,” he said.

He beckoned to her, she remained still. 

“Doctor, they think this pit is cursed, they’ve cast me out, they won’t be coming here to look for strays who’ve dared wander down to the cursed pit. No one’s watching, it’s going to get colder as the night draws in - getting our blood...pumping, is the sensible action.”

“Keeping warm is important,” she said, her eyes flitting away from his as she contemplated just how small the pit actually was for two people.

“I’m sure we can find a way to keep warm Doctor - there are much more entertaining ways to pass the time than watching each other freeze to death,” he said, eyebrow raised and a quick swipe of his tongue across his lips. 

She chewed her lip, hating how easily she wanted to throw her clothes off in the rapidly freezing hole in the ground she had found herself in. 

“Bodyheat, friction, movement - all essential for survival. What happened in the next three days of course...is between us,” he said, as if stating a very acceptable fact that shouldn’t even be up for debate. 

“Between us and….for our survival?” she asked, her eyes briefly flitting to his, pausing only to see the amusement dancing in his own eyes before she focused on the way his hand slid slowly up and down his thigh. 

“Absolutely,” he said, leaning forward slightly.

“Freezing to death isn’t sensible, if we can keep warm and keep…”

“Things flowing,” he said, raising an eye brown and smirking. “You know the saying Doctor, how you don’t feel the benefit of a coat if you wear it indoors?”

“Yep….taking my coat off does make sense…”

He watched as she slipped it off, draping it beside him on the large bed of ferns.

“That’s good, now everything else Doctor.”

“Everything...what?!” she exclaimed. 

“Body heat love,” he said as he started to unfasten his shirt, pausing after only three buttons. “Skin on skin is the most efficient way, surely you know that?”

“Well, yes, that’s a basic fact of biology - you’re...taking your clothes off too then?”

“Yep, just thought it might be more fun if we took turns,” he said, smiling. 

“How do I know you’re not gonna steal my clothes and use them for a pillow?”

“Really Doctor? You honestly think If I get you alone and naked that the only thought I’m going to have is to...steal your clothes?” he said, bemused. “Getting colder in here, I suggest you start stripping because really, as the night draws in, we’re going to need to be very...tightly...intertwined with both sets of clothes as blankets. Now strip Doctor, our survival depends on it.”

“Fine!” she said, rolling her eyes as she slipped her braces down, pulling her top up and over her head to reveal a very bare chest.

The Master’s eyes roamed appreciatively from his comfortable position on the pile of ferns as she got to her feet, undoing the button on her trousers and pulling down the zip. He really did enjoy her on her knees but he would accept her standing if it meant he got to see the glorious sight of her totally naked.

Just to emphasis the fact that she needed to hurry, he faked a shudder, hugging himself as he rubbed his shoulders, raising an eyebrow in expectation. 

He was not disappointed - as if he ever would be. The Doctor clearly didn’t consider underwear a necessity and quite frankly neither did he, but he intended to take his time showing her how they shared that little habit. First he intended to thoroughly enjoy the moment as she placed her trousers down on top of her coat and stood with her hands on hips and a very defiant depression that made him want to haul her up and against the wall and have her right then and there. 

“Well? Take yours off too Master - if you want that skin to skin contact you were talking about,” she said, challenge in her voice that sent a wave of excitement through him.

He rubbed his hands together overdramatically and cast her a look of utter helplessness. 

“You were right Doctor, I should have just stripped with you, my hands are too old to fumble with these buttons now.”

“Oh this is ridiculous! Just cooperate!” she said, marching to the ferns and slapping his hands out of the ay as she quickly worked his buttons, removing his waistcoat and then making quick work of his shirt. 

The Master sat back, hands sinking into the deep cushion of the ferns either side of him and giving her easy access to the rest of his clothes. It was delicious - she was so annoyed with him and he could simply enjoy her hastily removing his clothes - this day really had worked out very well for him.

She slipped his belt all the way through the loops - sliding leather free of fabric and placing it down beside him as she worked the button of his trousers deftly. He merely raised his hips to allow her to slide his trousers down, thoroughly enjoying the way her eyes settled momentarily straight between his legs as his naked flesh was quickly exposed. She swallowed. Visibly. He chuckled - a low, quiet sound that made her shiver ever so slightly as she pulled his trousers down and off, his shoes quickly following until finally they were both stripped bare - the Doctor standing very...very close to his now spread legs, a hand reaching out, hovering above her hip. 

“May I?” he asked.

“Um..yeah, you...you may,..” she said, another shiver going through her even though she really didn’t feel that cold anymore.

The shiver intensified as his hand settled on her waist, sliding around to the small of her back as his other hand reached down and in moments he had slipped an arm under her legs, scooping her up and pulling her back onto the fern bed with him, holding her tightly in his arms as he wrapped himself around her, tucking her head between his chin and chest, ensuring she stayed very firmly and very intimately in place. 

“What...about….the...blankets…” she managed, finding speech utterly impossible now.

“Hold on tightly then, constant contact is crucial,” he said and she could only nod wordlessly as his leg slipped between hers. 

She held on tight as he reached out grabbing at their clothes and arranging them onto top of them. It really was much warmer - but the warmth spreading rapidly through her body and hitting her squarely between her legs was certainly considerably more effective than a makeshift blanket. 

“Movement Doctor,” he said. “Dying in each others arms - not quite what I intended - have any suggestions?”

“I...maybe have a few...you?”

“Oh yeah love, plenty,” he said, chuckling as his hands began to rub every inch of exposed flesh he could reach.

She shifted a fraction and closed her eyes instantly - suddenly intensely aware of the flood of wetness that escaped her and now coated his thigh, that was presently fitting very snugly between her legs. She merely snuggled closer, the friction between her legs now building so strong that to do anything else would be ridiculous. 

He chuckled, a low dark sound that simply sent further waves of arousal through her - as soon as she felt him nudge at her mental barriers, she opened and let him in, sending waves of lust of want to him. One night, just the two of them - it really would be more fun than freezing after all. 

In moments he had rolled her over onto her back, the weight of his body above her, pressing her into the soft bed of ferns as he stretched over, his hands reaching for his belt, and in moment, he had silently and expertly restrained her wrists, stretching her arms above her head and running a finger from her wrist, down the underside of her exposed arm until he reached her throat, moving to her mouth and running his thumb across her bottom lip. 

“Mine Doctor, tell me. Tell me what I want to hear.”

She looked into his eyes, her legs spreading despite his wight pinning her down and her hands remaining stretched above her head, despite the belt not being attached to anything as she looked into his eyes and swallowed hard. 

“I’m yours, Master.”

He growled, his weight shifting as hands grasped her breasts hard, squeezing, exploring, sliding to her throat, stomach, thighs, before parting her legs and raising her thighs. She eagerly thrust up, her legs locking around his hips as he pressed against her. Her soaked aroused body made no hesitation as she thrust her hips forward, wantonly and desperately needing his touch. 

“Master, please…” she said, her voice a desperate whimper that sent him over the edge. 

“Such a good girl,” he said, grinning as he pushed all the way in, pausing only to ensure she was ready before pulling out and slamming in harder. 

She laid back, wanting to break free of her restraint but knowing how much he liked her stretched out and bound before him. Instead she obediently remained in position, but met his thrusts with total abandon, flesh against flesh, hard and long and deep. 

She moaned loudly, losing herself to the moment - the absolute privacy of their own contained world, as he slammed into her repeatedly, hard and fast as she fucked back against him, demanding him deeper and deeper inside her, her only wish to be utterly demolished by him. 

He did not disappoint, his hands grasping bare flesh, squeezing, pinching, his mouth hungrily exploring as he peppered her neck and chest with bites and hard sucks until she screamed, losing total control as he came hard inside her, his voice, commanding her to come with him, leaving no choice at all as she tumbled into her own orgasm, throbbing around his cock as he dropped down over her, panting and spent and very, very content. 

He pulled her into his arms, cocooning her in his own body as he sighed, a gentle kiss on her head as she felt every pore of his being relax. 

She quickly fell asleep, cuddled in the arms of the one person in the universe who truly made her feel safe and a warmth that no one else could ever, ever provide. 

  
  


Morning came - beams of light penetrated the covering to the pit….and the sound of a frantically concerned person accompanied. 

“Are you ok? Do you need any help?” came the voice from above the entrance to the pit. 

The Master laid back, hands behind his head, naked and very sated and content and merely smiled.

“It’s a long drop,” called the voice. “I’ll throw a rope ladder down….”

“No, it’s fine!” he called out, amusement dancing across his face as he reached for his jacket pocket, fumbling until he found a small device. 

The Doctor sat up,noticing her wrists were now unbound, and frowned, puzzled as he pressed a button and the very distinctive ripple of a perception filter being disturbed, shimmered in front of her, before a door opened into the Master’s TARDIS. 

“You….Master….your TARDIS was right here?”

“You think I wouldn’t escape a dirt pit?” he asked, laughing. “I’m offended Doctor. Still, it was a nice night.”

“This isn’t even a cursed pit...I bet they didn’t even cast you down here!”

“No, I just waited for you - so typical of you to fall into my trap,” he said, laughing as he began to scoop up his clothes. 

“You...why?” she asked, stunned. “Why can’t you just….ask me out like anyone else would!”

“Who else?” he said. “Whose been asking you out? I can take care of that issue with the push of a button.”

“You're not going to shrink people who like me Master,” she said, shaking her head. “Not like I like them back anyone, they’re hardly…”

“Me?” he asked in amusement. 

“Yes!” she said throwing her arms in the air while he scooped up hsi clothes as well as hers and headed into his TARDIS.

“Wait...Master? That’s it? You’re going to just run off with my clothes and leave me here?”

“Well, you did accuse me of planning to steal your clothes and I know how much you like being right..soo...bye love.”

She stared in shock as he dematerialised, the gentle breeze from his departing TARDIS creating a chill once again now that she was alone, with the increasing soundtrack of concerned voices above her. 

He left it a mere two minutes before he materialised back, throwing his doors open, still naked, with a grin that made her want to grab him and kiss the life from him. She rolled her eyes and marched straight toward him, pushing him to one side as she went in, not bothering to dress once in the warmth of his TARDIS. 

He continued to grin, clearly very amused with himself. 

She closed the doors, striding up to him and pushed him back until his back collided with the console, her arms around his neck as she proceeded to kiss every inch of smugness away.

He could only focus on her naked body pressing against his and the feeling of a very successful plan completing as his arms encircled her and held her tightly against him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haven't written smut in a while...ouff. Hope this came out ok. it's more amusing story than smut I guess, but hey, I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
